Truth or Dare
by Bloody Queen Mary
Summary: Isaac is in love with Scott, but he's too afraid to tell him. Scott has a crush on Isaac, but he's not sure if Isaac feels the same way. Maybe a good old-fashioned game of truth or dare will help them realize their feelings for one another?


My first Scisaac fic! :D I had so much fun writing this. Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well, except for the plot. And I'm totally poor, so don't even waste your time trying to sue me... :P

* * *

"Truth or dare?" Lydia asked Allison, seeing as the empty bottle of Jack in the middle of her living room was currently pointing in her direction.

She seemed to think it through for a while before finally answering. "Truth."

Lydia took a few moments herself to come up with a suitable question to ask her best friend. She already knew all of Allison's secrets, so she decided not to make it too personal. "Okay… How many guys have you kissed?"

Allison blushed slightly, but she had to admit that it was a pretty reasonable question. "Five."

Scott seemed a little shocked by her response, clearly not expecting that he was the fifth guy she'd been with. Not that they were together anymore, but still…

Allison took hold of the bottle in the middle of the circle, spinning it in a clockwise direction, and watching closely as it came to a standstill. "Stiles," she said intimidatingly as it eventually came to a standstill.

"Dare," he replied confidently, unfazed by the mischievous smirk on Allison's face.

Her grin grew wider, as though she'd been expecting him to say that, having already had her own response mapped out. "I dare you to ask Danny out on a date."

"But Danny hates me!" Stiles cried out, glancing at the Hawaiian-looking boy sitting across from him.

"Oh come on, I don't hate you," Danny told him, grinning widely. "I even offered to sleep with you, remember?"

"Yeah, and then you turned me down about five seconds later! Because you hate me!" Stiles shot back, folding his arms across his chest.

Danny just grinned back at him before Allison spoke again. "Come on, Stiles. A dare is a dare…"

"Fine!" he said in annoyance, getting up from his spot next to Scott and Derek and making his way over to where Danny was sitting. "Danny," he began despondently, rolling his eyes at the situation he found himself in. "Will you go out on a date with me."

"Stiles?" Danny gasped mockingly. "I thought you'd never ask. But I'm afraid I'm gonna have to decline. You know, since I kind of hate you and all."

Stiles threw his hands up in defeat and retreated back to his seat as everyone laughed. He took the bottle and gave it a spin, watching as it came to a standstill on his best friend. Stiles' frown quickly changed into a smile as all sorts of mischievous thoughts came flooding into his head, and he was practically burning to ask the question he was about to ask.

"Truth or dare, Scott?"

Scott gave him a menacing look, knowing exactly what was going through his best friend's mind. But luckily he knew exactly how to respond to save himself from a very embarrassing situation. "Truth."

"Aw, you're no fun," Stiles said dejectedly, his mischievous plan obviously thwarted. He let out a sigh before finally asking his question. "Alright. If you could make out with any person in this room, who would it be?"

Scott blushed slightly as his eyes immediately travelled straight in Isaac's direction. He hadn't told anyone about it yet, but the truth is that he's had a crush on Isaac for a while now. Ever since he and Allison had broken up, to be exact. But he didn't know if Isaac felt the same way, so he wasn't about to blurt out his biggest secret in front of everyone. "I changed my mind. I pick dare."

Stiles' eyes lit up again at this, clearly unfazed by the breach of rules his best friend was committing. "I dare you to take a shot of lemon juice," Stiles said almost instantly, without even having to think about it.

"Hey, that doesn't sound too bad," Scott replied, clearly having expected something much worse.

"Oh, did I forget to mention the fact that you're not allowed to use your mouth?" he replied, smirking evilly.

Scott just smiled and shook his head as he made his way towards the kitchen, grabbing a shot glass from the cabinet and some lemon juice from the fridge. He made his way back to the circle and started filling up the miniature glass, glaring at his best friend as he did so.

"I'm so gonna get you for this." And with that, he threw the lemon juice down his left nostril, grimacing in pain as the nasty liquid made its way down his pharynx. He sneezed a couple of times afterwards, but other than that he seemed to be fine. Apart from the runny nose and bloodshot eyes, that is. "You'd better hope this bottle doesn't land on you," Scott told his best friend playfully as he took the bottle by its base, spinning it. Luckily for Stiles, though, the bottle skipped a few spaces by him, coming to a standstill on none other than Erica Reyes.

"Dare," Erica said boldly as she looked Scott in the eye, not even giving him a chance to ask her.

"Okay," Scott replied, pausing to think of a suitable dare for the slightly menacing blonde. "I dare you to stop being mean to Allison."

"You can't do that," she said in annoyance. "Besides, she's the one who put an arrow in my leg."

"And she's very sorry about that. Aren't you, Allison?" Scott asked, looking at her expectantly.

She gave Scott an annoyed look of her own before turning towards Erica. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Whatever. You just wasted your turn," she said non-challantly, grabbing the bottle and spinning it. It landed on Isaac this time, causing a wide grin to spread across Erica's face. Isaac noticed this, of course, and he knew that what was about to follow would not be pretty. "Truth or dare, Isaac?"

"Dare," Isaac replied, deciding that it was probably the safest choice. Knowing Erica, she would have asked him what his deepest, darkest secret was if he'd opted to go for truth. And he wasn't exactly ready for anyone to know it yet.

"Hmm," Erica hummed, obviously cooking up some evil scheme in her mind. She looked around at the circle of people, and her eyes rested upon Scott. Without taking her eyes off of him, she spoke to Isaac. "I dare you to make out with Scott McCall."

Scott reacted exactly how Erica expected him to; he blushed. She knew something was up when she caught him looking at Isaac earlier when Stiles asked Scott his truth question, and she was right. She gave an evil smirk as she watched Scott gulp nervously before turning her gaze towards Isaac. "Well, go on."

Isaac just glared at her for a few seconds. Although Erica was his best friend, he seriously wanted to wring her neck right now. How the hell did she even know that he had a thing for Scott? No one was supposed to know that. Especially not _him_. Isaac was scared to death of losing Scott's friendship as a result of him finding out about his affections. And that was the last thing that Isaac wanted. "I…" he began, but Erica cut him off.

"Ugh, just do it already. We don't have all night, you know."

Isaac decided to just go along with it, knowing that Erica would never allow him a moment's peace if he didn't. Hopefully Scott would think that it's all just part of the dare, and not let it change anything between them. He stood up from his spot and made his way over to a very anxious-looking Scott, plopping down in front of him. He offered him an apologetic smile, while mentally asking him to please not hate him for this. Scott smiled back before closing his eyes and leaning his head slightly forward, causing Isaac to do the same. Everyone watched as the two boys' lips edged closer towards one another, ever so slowly.

Isaac had intended for this to be a quick and meaningless affair, but as soon as his lips touched Scott's, he just couldn't help himself. The kiss was slow and experimental at first, like you'd expect someone's first kiss to be. But as soon as Isaac felt Scott actually kissing him back, he was in heaven. Maybe it was the alcohol that was affecting Scott's judgement, or maybe he was just putting on a good show, but either way Isaac was definitely going to make the most of this. This could very well be the only chance he'd ever get to make out with Scott McCall, and he wasn't going to let it slip through his fingers. He placed his hands at the back of Scott's neck, pulling him closer and also adding more force to the kiss. He nibbled on Scott's lower lip slightly, practically begging him for entrance. Scott complied, parting his lips ever so slightly, allowing Isaac's tongue to slip into his mouth. He took full advantage of this, and immediately began massaging Scott's tongue with his own. Scott countered by pushing Isaac's tongue away, and they battled for dominance as Scott's hands tangled themselves into Isaac's hair.

Everyone just stared in surprise when they finally had to pull away for air. Scott smiled as he looked into Isaac's eyes, but Isaac immediately averted his gaze. He stood up and walked out of the living room, heading straight for the front door. He quickly made his way outside and started walking back to his house, trying his best to block all thoughts of what just happened from his mind.

"Apparently you're not a very good kisser," Erica told Scott jokingly, breaking the very awkward silence back in the living room.

Scott faked a laugh and immediately put on a smile, trying to downplay whatever the fuck just happened. He completely lost himself in that kiss, and he was sure that Isaac was enjoying it just as much as he was. But why did he storm off like that? Scott couldn't allow himself to think about that right now, though; he had a façade to uphold. "So, who's turn is it?" he asked, drawing everyone's attention back to the game.

They continued for a couple more rounds of random dares and awkward truths before they finally decided to call it a night. Partly because it was already after 2 PM, and partly because Erica almost set Boyd on fire. Everyone said their goodbyes and headed off in their own directions, leaving only Scott and Allison behind.

"Scott?" Allison called, snapping him out of his trance. "Everyone kind of left already."

"Oh, yeah. I should probably head out as well, huh?" he replied, grinning awkwardly. Things were still a bit shaky between them after the break up. They didn't quite know how to act around each other yet.

"Yeah, you probably should," she told him, smiling slightly.

He got up and started making his way towards the front door, with Allison following close behind.

Just as he was about to say goodnight, Allison cut him off. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Scott told her, wondering what she had on her mind.

"That kiss earlier…" she began awkwardly, holding her elbow with one hand and her cheek with the other. "Was it… real?"

Scott was kind of taken aback by her question. He definitely wasn't expecting Allison of all people to bring it up. "I… I don't know," he told her, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm just asking because… well…" She paused for a while, struggling to find the right words. "You know what, just forget it," she finally said, deciding to just drop it. If Scott was into boys now, it was his business. It's not like the two of them were together anymore, right?

Scott just smiled as he pulled open the front door, stepping outside. "Well, goodnight then."

"Goodnight," Allison mimicked, returning the smile before closing the door.

When Scott finally got home about ten minutes later, he grabbed the spare key from underneath the planter, silently unlocking the front door. His mom had probably just gotten home from her late shift at the hospital, and the last thing he wanted to do was wake her. He practically tiptoed up the stairs, hoping that they wouldn't creak as badly as they normally did. Just as he was about to enter his bedroom, he noticed that Isaac's light was still on. He stood in the hallway for a while, not sure if he should confront Isaac about the whole storming off after kissing him thing. He ended up deciding against the confrontation, thinking it would be best to just leave it till morning.

He pushed his bedroom door open and fell onto his bed, completely exhausted from all the partying and drinking. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt over his head, leaning back against his pillow with one hand behind his neck. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, expecting to fall asleep almost instantly. But for some reason he didn't. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. The way Isaac's lips felt against his. The feeling of his tongue exploring every crevice of Scott's mouth. It all felt so real. So perfect. And he wanted to feel it again.

Scott was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the presence of someone else in his room. "Scott?" Isaac asked quietly, his voice almost a whisper. "Are you awake?"

He opened his eyes to find Isaac leaning against his doorframe. He sat upright and rubbed his eyes slightly, which helped them adjust to the dim light that was emanating from the hallway. "Hey, what's up?"

"Sorry about rushing off earlier," he said apologetically, keeping his eyes to the floor.

Scott was a little taken aback by this. It sounded as though Isaac felt really guilty about the whole situation. And Scott didn't want him to feel guilty. "Hey, don't worry about it. It's all good," he told him reassuringly, hoping it would help loosen him up.

Isaac looked up then, noticing Scott's apparent lack of clothing. There was just enough light coming in from the hallway for Isaac to see Scott's near-perfect torso in the darkness. He pulled his eyes away from Scott's very impressive physique when he realized that he was staring, hoping that Scott didn't notice. But judging by the smile on his face, he'd been caught red-handed.

"You know, you're a pretty good kisser," Scott said playfully, having just received the answer to his earlier question. He couldn't really make out in the dim light, but he was almost sure that Isaac was blushing.

Isaac didn't answer. He didn't know how. How the hell was he supposed to react in this situation? Did this mean that Scott liked him back? Or was he just playing a game? The uncertainty was driving him insane. He had to make sure if Scott felt the same way about him. And there was only one way to do it. He had to kiss him again. Only this time there wouldn't be any expectant eyes around to watch them. If Scott kissed him back now, he could at least be sure that he liked him back.

Isaac approached Scott's bed and crawled on top of it, practically slamming his lips against Scott's. The sheer force of the impact knocked Scott back against his pillows, and Isaac followed suit, immediately reuniting their lips. Scott inhaled Isaac's scent through his nose as he kissed him back hard, loving the fact that Isaac was taking control like this. Their tongues danced together in a sort of chaotic harmony, as though they were perfectly in sync with one another, but at the same time lost in a sea of discord as well. Scott moaned into the kiss as Isaac's hands started to travel up and down his naked torso. His own hands wandered underneath Isaac's shirt, and he started digging his claws into Isaac's back. The kiss grew more intense with every passing minute, and they eventually had to stop to catch their breath.

Isaac fell down on the pillow next to Scott, smiling as he looked into his eyes. "So I guess I would be correct in assuming that this isn't one-sided?"

Scott chuckled lightly, placing a soft kiss on Isaac's lips. "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

Isaac's smile changed into a grin before he reunited their lips. They pretty much continued where they had left off, with Isaac starting to place kisses down the side of Scott's neck. Scott couldn't help but let out a moan as Isaac went lower and lower, lightly trailing his tongue over his left nipple. Isaac started undoing Scott's belt buckle as he continued to go lower, with Scott throwing his head back into his pillows, biting his lower lip in anticipation. Isaac pulled Scott's pants down and began massaging the very visible bulge through his underwear while playfully licking the crevices between Scott's abs.

He stopped for a moment to take off his own clothes, since the material was becoming far too constricting for his liking. He went back to kissing Scott while also throwing his left leg over Scott's body as he started to grind their hips together. The sensation of their clothed erections rubbing against each other sent them both into a frenzy, and they just had to have more. But just as Scott was about to pull down Isaac's perfectly white boxer briefs, a very unsettling voice came in from the hallway, startling them both.

"Scott?"

Isaac literally fell off the bed in shock, while Scott attempted to hide his very painful erection with a pillow. He could not believe that his mother had just walked in on him making out with Isaac.

"Scott?" he heard her voice again, but it wasn't laced with anger or disappointment, like he'd expected. "Scott!" her voice came again, this time being followed by a slight shaking sensation.

And that's when it hit him. It was all a dream, and his mom was trying to wake him up. He opened his eyes and looked groggily at the woman standing before him, who was sporting a slightly annoyed expression.

"It's almost noon," she told him, raising her left eyebrow. "How much did you drink last night?"

Scott put his hand out in front of him, making a small gap with his index finger and his thumb. "Just a little."

"Yeah, a little too much," she said scoldingly. She pulled open the curtains before turning back to her hung-over son. "Now get your lazy ass out of bed. I made pancakes."

Scott smiled at his mom, laying his head back down as she left the room. He couldn't believe that whole thing with Isaac was just a dream. Everything had felt so real. He shook the thought from his head and threw the covers off of himself, reluctantly tearing himself away from the comfortable confines of his bed. He grabbed one of his shirts that was lying about and pulled it over his head, making his way downstairs shortly afterwards.

"Good morning," he greeted Isaac as he walked into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table across from him.

"Hey," Isaac replied a little awkwardly, only looking up for a second before he continued to cut through his stack of pancakes.

Scott's mom placed a plate in front of him as well before grabbing one of her own to go. "Can someone please explain to me how I'm _always_ late?" she sighed as she grabbed her purse from the kitchen counter. "I guess I'll see you boys later."

"Bye mom," Scott called happily, shoving a forkful of pancakes into his mouth.

"Have a nice day at work, Mrs McCall," Isaac told her, being as polite as he usually was. He had the greatest respect for Scott's mom. Not only because she was letting him live in her house, but because she was such an amazing and understanding person as well. He'd never met anyone as open-minded as her before. She was practically the complete opposite of what his dad had been.

"So…" Scott said as he hacked away at his pancakes some more. "That was some party last night, huh?"

"I guess," Isaac replied nervously, knowing exactly where this conversation was headed. Scott was going to ask about the kiss. And Isaac had absolutely no idea how he would respond.

"I don't remember that much of it, though," Scott continued, hoping that a less direct approach would help him catch Isaac off guard. "I was pretty wasted."

"Yeah, me too," Isaac replied, finally looking up from his plate. "I remember you taking that shot of lemon juice through your nose, though," he added laughingly.

Scott let out a chuckle as well. "I'm totally gonna get Stiles for that," he told him, gazing into his eyes.

They were silent for a while, both of them just looking at one another from across the table. "Do you remember what happened after that?" Scott finally asked about a minute later, his tone a lot more serious this time.

"Yeah, you dared Erica that she had to stop being mean to Allison," Isaac replied.

"And after that?" Scott asked again.

Isaac blushed a little. He had just walked into Scott's trap. "Look," he began, not really sure where he was about to go with this. "I'm sorry if that kiss made you feel awkward or whatever. But I really don't want it to change anything between us. It was just a stupid dare."

He wasn't sure if he should have added that last part. There was a part of him that actually wanted Scott to know how he felt about him. But he didn't want to risk losing Scott's friendship over some stupid crush. Okay, so it wasn't just a stupid crush; Isaac was head over heels in love with Scott. But telling him that would definitely send him running for the hills.

Scott frowned a little at Isaac's reply. "So it was _just _for the sake of the dare?" Scott asked, almost looking hopeful.

"No. I mean yes. No, wait, I mean… I don't know," he rambled, unable to control himself. He was babbling like a lovesick teenager. Which was exactly what he was.

Scott smiled. He thought that nervous Isaac was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. "Well, for what it's worth, I'm glad Erica dared you to kiss me."

Isaac looked shocked. He couldn't believe that Scott had actually just said that. "R-really?" he asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

And with that, Scott finally had his answer. Taking the risk ended up completely paying off in the end. He smiled at Isaac before saying "I actually wish she was here right now, so she could dare you to do it again."

Isaac grinned in complete elation, staring lovingly at the boy before him. "Well, technically, I never got my turn to spin the bottle last night, so maybe I could dare you?"

Scott grinned back at him, leaning over his plate of pancakes to place a gentle kiss on Isaac's lips.

"Teenagers," Melissa smiled from the doorway before grabbing her cell phone from the counter. "You leave 'em alone for two minutes, and the next thing you know they're doing the nasty."

Scott just laughed as Isaac looked practically mortified. It felt like every single ounce of blood was simultaneously flowing towards his cheeks, tinting them the brightest shade of red they'd ever been.

"Well, this should definitely make for an interesting relationship," Scott said after his mother left, sporting almost as big a smile as she was.

"Relationship?" Isaac asked, and somehow managed to blush an even deeper shade of red. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Scott blushed a little as well, only now realizing what he'd just said. "Only if you want me to say it."

Isaac smiled as he realized that his dream had just come true.

"I do."


End file.
